Katie Kitty Rose
Katie Kitty Rose is a supporting protagonist, and is Harry’s close friend. Her middle name is Kitty, because she likes cute cats. She sometimes hold a baseball bat (just in case she’s ready to fight, but not ready to fight using legs or arms, or is playing baseball). Appearance Katie Kitty Rose wears a blue t-shirt, black shorts (sometimes), blue headband, blue hair bow, blue denim shorts (mostly), white socks, glasses with lens, white gloves with golden bracelets (men wear gold bracelets too), and blue Converse sneakers. She has a cute little fang in her mouth to express her cuteness. She sometimes wear a lab coat. As the Blue Hood, she wears the same attire, but she also wears a blue cape, and a blue head hood. Whenever she feels cold, she wears bluejeans or black yoga pants (black leggings), and sometimes a jacket. As a roller skater, she wears not only the same outfit, but also her shoulder pads, her blue knee pads, her blue helmet, her blue elbow pads, and her vintage retro strap-on roller skates with red wheels. She sometimes wear a baseball cap (but backwards). Personality Katie is a lonesome and shy, but nice, calm, fun-loving, giggly, and cute girl, who needs to be socially interacted. She is also soft-spoken and speaks in a gentle and friendly way. However, she was also strongly masculine as a tomboy and has a strong diehard tomboyish nature, because she is really into sports that she's sporty (soccer, basketball, dodgeball, etc.), video gaming, science, rock 'n' roll, sci-fi, action, superheroes, board games, coding, climbing trees, card games, being herself, mostly uses the computer (desktop or laptop), and wears clothes like a boy would do. As the Blue Hood, she seems to be a good fighter. She is also seems to be attractive to Lloyd and girls who were tomboys. Despite being a girl, she doesn't like being too girly. She is also funny and makes jokes that people appreciate. She can also be stubborn about being proper or girly. When someone talks about something that makes her ticked off, she has the tendency to be slightly hostile as she roars like a lion. Likes/Dislikes Likes * Sports * Coding * Roller Skating * Video Games * Board Games * Card Games * Being Herself * Science * Action * Rock 'N' Roll * Sci-Fi * Using the laptop computer or desktop computer * Sneakers * Nice T-shirts * Jeans * Yoga Pants * Climbing Trees * Getting Dirty Dislikes * Girly makeovers * Beauty Pageants * Girly Girls * Princesses that are girly * Gowns * Formal Occasions (because women in formal events wear heels and dresses, as if they were supposed to dress properly) * Dresses * Lip Gloss * Gossiping * Girly Stuff * Being bullied * Skirts (only if she was not allowed to wear shorts, leggings, jeans, or pants along with the skirts; only if she was having her panties exposed/seen) * Heels * Makeup * Lipsticks * Nail polish * Ballet Dancing * Ballets Trivia * Because of her tomboy nature, Katie shares traits with Anna's Chlumsky's character from My Girl (1991) and Terry the Tomboy, a character from her own AwesomenessTV sketch series, as well as a Nickelodeon movie from 2014. Gallery Category:Female Category:Teens Category:Good Category:Supporting Category:Sonic-Related Category:Tomboys